Macbeth Act IV: Star Wars Style
by mandirulez
Summary: I had to rewrite an act of Macbeth for a school project and it turned out better than I planned! Enjoy!


**ACT IV SCENE 1**

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS/REPLACEMENTS FOR THIS SCENE:

Macduff will be played by _ANAKIN SKYWALKER_ who in this scene is lying in bed (which is at the front left corner of the stage), dreaming (which is more like a vision of the future) of _EMPEROR PALPATINE's_ encounter with the _GUNGANS_. He is dressed for bed.

First, Second & Third witches and Hecate will be played by _GUNGANS_, aquatic dragon-looking creatures (Episodes 1 & 2). They wear simple clothing that is slightly tattered. They don't wear brightly colored clothing, mostly just natural and earthy tones. They talk sort of strangely and dance weird.

Macbeth will be played by _EMPEROR PALPATINE_, a creepy old man in a black cloak. He is supposed to be a "good" guy but is actually the leader of the "bad" guys. Often, he drapes his hood over his eyes so his true identity is unknown. He speaks slowly with impending doom lurking in his voice.

Lennox will be played by _DOOKU_. He is loyal to _EMPEROR PALPATINE_. In this scene, he is dressed very similarly to his master except his hood will remain down.

The apparitions will be as follows:

The armed Head will be played by _JABBA THE HUT_.

The bloody Child will be played by _YOUNG ANAKIN_.

The Child crowned with a tree in his hand will be played by _YODA_.

The eight kings will be played by _JEDI_.

Banquo's Ghost will be played by _QUI-GON GIN._

_Set a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. More specifically, this is set in the dark and rainy Kamino (the place where the clones were created). ANAKIN SKYWALKER is asleep, dreaming of the events that will unfold. He is clearly visible in the left corner of the stage. His dream is the scene's main action. The claps of thunder have yet to be graced with the presence of lightning._

_Enter THREE GUNGANS around a dinner pot._

**FIRST GUNGAN** Me-sa gathered some food and [points to THIRD GUNGAN] she-sa mixed it mui good! You-sa doen nutten [gestures to SECOND GUNGAN]! You-sa! Pass da spice to me-sa!

_The SECOND GUNGAN does as she's instructed_

**THIRD GUNGAN** Izza done?

**FIRST GUNGAN** Yes. We-sa eat. Afta da chant.

_The GUNGANS start to circle the pot when their mother enters_

**MOTHER GUNGAN** [_she tastes their creation_] You-sa done good! Dance!

_The MOTHER GUNGAN joins her children, dancing and chanting around the pot before taking a little from the pot and resting opposite from ANAKIN on the stage._

**SECOND GUNGAN** [_notices the EMPEROR coming toward them] _Uh-oh. Me-sa not feeling so good.

_Attention is drawn to ANAKIN who is now fidgeting in his bed and mutters something about being a traitor._

**EMPEROR** Good evening, creatures. I have come to trouble you for your talents. You used them before and correct they proved to be. Help me, please. Tell me my fate.

**FIRST GUNGAN** What you-sa want, so should you-sa get! Dey-sa tell you. We-sa keep it shut! [speaks something under her breath and the pot starts to shake]

**JABBA THE HUT **emerges from the pot, speaking pure English

**EMPEROR** What on Tatooine is going on?!

**THIRD GUNGAN** You-sa no talk! Listen!

**JABBA THE HUT** Beware Anakin Skywalker! [_Exit.]_

**EMPEROR** Kind of worried right now, but I think I'll be oka—

**FIRST GUNGAN** You-sa not done yet!

_YOUNG ANAKIN emerges from the pot and ANAKIN continues to fidget until he's wrapped in his blanket._

**YOUNG ANAKIN** Emperor!

**EMPEROR** [_turns to the FIRST GUNGAN_] Who the heck is this kid?

**SECOND GUNGAN** You-sa shut your mouth!

**YOUNG ANAKIN** [_looks sincerely at the EMPEROR_] Only he not born of a woman will harm you. [_Exit.]_

**EMPEROR** That's not very reassuring. [_turns to SECOND GUNGAN_] do you know how many creatures there are in this galaxy alone that weren't born of a woman?!

_YODA appears suddenly from the pot. ANAKIN relaxes a bit, but still fidgets._

**EMPEROR** Now, I can believe that Master Yoda fit in that pot.

**ALL GUNGANS** You-sa no speak!

**YODA** Watch out, you must. Dangerous very much trees are. Come against you they will, Emperor. [_Exit.]_

**EMPEROR** I never know what he says!

**THIRD GUNGAN** You-sa watch out for da trees!

**EMPEROR** [_sarcastic tone_] Riiiiiiight. Got it. Bad trees! What else does your silly little pot have left for me?

**FIRST GUNGAN** You-sa mock da pot? [_the pot starts to rumble_] Oh! You-sa in for it!

_The pot shoots out eight Jedi Knights with Qui-gon Gin following_

**EMPEROR** Why are you showing this to me?! Why must Qui-gon smile at me? WHAT IS GOING ON? [_Apparitions vanish_]

**FIRST GUNGAN** You-sa sad? Me-sa make it better!

_All of the GUNGANS begin to dance around the pot then suddenly vanish with MOTHER GUNGAN._

**EMPEROR** Gungans? [_he looks around, lifting various items_] Oh, where have they gone?

_Enter DOOKU_.

**EMPEROR** Did you happen to see some crazy looking Gungans on your way in here?

**DOOKU** um, no.

**EMPEROR** Are you sure?

**DOOKU** Yes, Master.

**EMPEROR **Damn, I must be crazy.

**DOOKU** [changes the subject] I came with word that Anakin has fled Corescant.

**EMPEROR **[_angry_] Where to?

**DOOKU** We aren't sure. We believe that he seeks assistance in his plot to overthrow you, Master.

**EMPEROR** Sounds like Padme may be receiving an unexpected visitor.

_At this, ANAKIN suddenly springs awake and begins gasping for air. _[_Exeunt_]

**ACT IV SCENE 2**

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS/REPLACEMENTS FOR THIS SCENE:

Lady Macduff will be played by _PADME_ who is pregnant. She wears light colored, flowing gowns and is very sweet. She's very smart from her years as a senator.

Ross will be played by _OBI-WAN_ who is a kind friend. He wears earthy tones and tries to reason with _PADME_.

The messenger will be played by a _CLONE_ who is wearing full body armor with marks showing where his loyalty lies. He's very brief.

The first murderer will be played by _JANGO FETT_. He's a bounty hunter who is dressed similarly to the clones as far as full body armor, but has different markings on his suit.

The son will be an interesting part of this, as he is imaginary. _PADME_ will be talking to her baby, just trying to make sense of life.

_Set in the home of PADME and ANAKIN. Enter PADME and OBI-WAN_.

**PADME** What did he do that was so terrible that he had to flee Corescant?

**OBI-WAN** Be patient, Padme.

**PADME** He didn't have a reason, did he? He's surely gone crazy! I feel… betrayed! He left here without me. Surely he loves us not. [_When she said "us", she ran her hand over her belly_.]

**OBI-WAN** Padme, please remember that Anakin knows what he's doing. Now, I must go. I'll be back soon. [_Exit_]

**PADME** Luke, your father is dead. [_the baby kicks_] Oh! [_pause_] I don't know what we'll do next. [_rubs her belly_] How will we live? [_the baby kicks again_] I know that your father isn't dead. But what will you do for a father, if he's not around? What will I do for a husband? [_she tries to soothe the infant by rubbing little circles into her belly_] he is a traitor, I know. But I still love him. I know, I know. I would cry if something bad happened to him. Oh Luke! You're so smart!

_Enter CLONE_

**CLONE** You're in danger! Please! Save yourself! Run away! [_Exit_]

**PADME** Why should I have to go? I've done nothing wrong! [Enter JANGO FETT] Who are you?

**JANGO FETT **Where's Anakin?

**PADME** I hope that it's nowhere bad.

**JANGO FETT** He's a traitor.

**PADME** LIAR! [_she clamps her hand over her mouth_]

_JANGO FETT stabs her stomach. She hears an internal voice saying "Run, Mom, Run"! She runs but not fast enough. Her baby is being lost and she's on the way out the door when JANGO FETT finally catches up to her. Exeunt_

**ACT IV SCENE 3**

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS/REPLACEMENTS FOR THIS SCENE:

Malcolm is played by MACE WINDU who is the "saving grace". He wears light and earthy color tones.

Macduff is played by ANAKIN who is trying to get MALCOLM to help him. He wears the same thing that MACE WINDU does.

Ross is played by OBI-WAN KENOBI and he is a nice guy. All of the Jedi's have slightly different robes but in end they're one in the same.

Set at Master Jenna's place of dwelling. Enter MACE WINDU and ANAKIN

**MACE** Let's find a nice and shady spot under a tree so we can talk.

**ANAKIN** um, okay. I didn't really come here for tea parties or picnics. I came to talk to you about how much Corescant sucks because of Palpatine.

**MACE** Yeah, he used to be a nice guy. Hey, aren't you friends with him?

**ANAKIN** I used to be… Hey! Come on! I see what you're doing! I DON'T SUCK!

**MACE** Yeah, but Palpatine does! I'm still not sure that you can be trusted!

**ANAKIN** Now I have no hope.

**MACE** I'm suspicious of you. You left your wife and child unprotected!

**ANAKIN** You wouldn't feel this way if you saw how bad it was!

**MACE** Don't be offended. I agree with you. I know how bad Corescant sucks right now but if I was king, things would be a lot worse.

**ANAKIN** What are you talking about?

**MACE** Compared to me, Palpatine is gonna be like a day at the Dagobah Waterpark!

**ANAKIN** That isn't even possible.

**MACE** I am so lustful that all the women you know couldn't quench my desire.

**ANAKIN** That won't be a problem! When you're king, you'll have all the girls lining up at your door anyway.

**MACE** It gets worse. All I care about is money and I don't even care where I get it from.

**ANAKIN** It's okay! That's actually normal! Plus we've gotten so much money to fill up your need anyway…

**MACE** No, you don't understand. I suck so bad that Hell is gonna look like a better option than Corescant by the time that I'm done with it.

**ANAKIN** Oh My Yoda…

**MACE** If you think you want this [_he gestures to himself_] to run the country, then speak up.

**ANAKIN** I'm not even sure that your existence is a good idea! You could have the throne right now if you wanted it because you're the rightful heir! But you're too busy doing horrible things to care about the great name your parents built for you!

**MACE** Oh My— Anakin! I was TOTALLY kidding! I know I can trust you now. Let's borrow some soldiers from here and attack Palpatine!

**ANAKIN** You're freakin' crazy!

_Enter DOCTOR_

**DOCTOR** More people are here seeking Master Jenna's assistance

**MACE** Thank you, Doctor. Carry on. [_Exit DOCTOR_]

**ANAKIN** Assistance doing what?

**MACE** I don't even know. She just has this healing power and it's super weird.

_Enter OBI-WAN_

**ANAKIN** Who's here?

**MACE** A messenger from Corescant.

**ANAKIN** Oh. Come here, cousin! Does Corescant still suck?

**OBI-WAN** The number of Palpatine's victims is too high to count and the people are becoming more and more upset with each passing day.

**MACE** What's the latest tragedy?

**OBI-WAN** There are so many deaths occurring that even if you're dead for only an hour, it's considered old news.

**ANAKIN** What about Padme?

**OBI-WAN** Fine

**ANAKIN** and my baby?

**OBI-WAN** Just as well

**ANAKIN** Palpatine hasn't broken their peace?

**OBI-WAN** They were all at peace when I left them.

**ANAKIN** What's actually going on?

**OBI-WAN** Some are planning to revolt.

**MACE **We have ten thousand men, we should be fine.

[_OBI-WAN has a slight mental breakdown_]

**ANAKIN** If this is about me, you can at least tell me what it is.

**OBI-WAN** Promise you won't shoot the messenger?

**ANAKIN** TELL ME!

**OBI-WAN** Padme was murdered.

**MACE** OH MY JABBA! You must be SO sad!

**ANAKIN** Neither of my babies made it?

**OBI-WAN** Unfortunately not.

**ANAKIN** Oh My Goodness! Padme got killed?

**OBI-WAN** Yeah… I already said that.

**MACE** We could always get revenge…?

**ANAKIN** Padme's dead… and my baby too!

**MACE** Try not to be sad.

**ANAKIN** Why did I leave them defenseless?!

**MACE** Turn your grief to anger and get ready to exact your revenge!

[_Exeunt_]


End file.
